Prize
by PerfectAiming
Summary: One shot- Edward & Bella en su prado, después de la transformación de Bella, jugando con sus nuevas habilidades vampirícas. MATURE.


**Prize.**

Recostados en nuestro prado, Edward me tomó la muñeca con una de sus manos, siguiendo el camino de mis venas vacías con su nariz.

-Bueno… Ya no tienen sangre. Pero no me quejo.- dijo Edward fijando sus perfectos ojos dorados sobre los míos.- Sigues oliendo _extraordinariamente_ bien, amor.

-Me alegra oír eso.- Me reí. Siempre pensé que Edward echaría de menos mi olor… Era un alivio saber que no había sido así.

-¿Qué quiere hacer hoy, Señora Cullen? - murmuró en mi oído. Sonreí al escuchar mi nuevo apellido, me gustaba.

La boda no había sido algo tan malo, después de todo. Me sorprendí al descubrir que mi subconsciente, al fin y al cabo, anhelaba ser la esposa de Edward… Algo a lo que yo me había opuesto desde el primer día.

Ahora me parecía algo tan ridículo. ¿Por qué me importaba lo que la gente pensara de mí? De todos modos, nunca más los volvería a ver, y había hecho tan feliz a Edward…

-Se me ocurren un par de ideas…- le susurré al oído. Busqué su boca, a tientas, con la mía. Nuestros labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, que lentamente se fue encendiendo de pasión.

Resultaba verdaderamente agradable saber que Edward no tenía que ser cuidadoso como antes. Que podía besarme con toda la intensidad que quisiese, y que eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward soltó una pequeña risita. Separando sus labios de los míos por un segundo.- "Y yo que pensaba que eran tus torpes hormonas humanas, las que provocaban esto".- Me reí, poniéndole fin a su comentario con otro beso. Ahora él no podía detenerme, pues éramos iguales. Por fin.

Tampoco _había _un motivo para detenerse.

Rodó, dejándome debajo de él y quitándome el control de la situación. Todo esto me daba la sensación de _deja vú, _acordándome de nuestra luna de miel.

Yo había estado equivocada, el transformarme en vampira no hizo que mi deseo por Edward disminuyera, sino por el contrario, hizo que incrementara considerablemente. Superando las barreras de lo imposible.

Sus labios bajaron desde mi boca, por mi cuello, hasta mi clavícula, dejando un camino de besos.

Edward desapareció de un segundo a otro. Me paré rápidamente mirando a mí alrededor, lo vi al otro extremo del prado. Fruncí el ceño con frustración.

-¿Edward?- dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara.

Antes de que me pudiera contestar, aparecí a su lado. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que disfrutaba de ser vampira… la velocidad.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué pretendes?- le dije mientras él me ponía los brazos en la cintura.

-Nada.- respondió jugueteando con los mechones de mi cabello. Intentó contener otra risa. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?

-¿Así que quieres jugar eh?- le susurré con voz maliciosa. Si él jugaba conmigo, yo también podía jugar con él.

Alejé mi escudo y le abrí mi mente, mostrándole todos mis pensamientos. Busqué en mi cabeza por un recuerdo específico… con cada detalle escrito en mi mente.

Vi los ojos de Edward ponerse como platos. Y había dado resultado, lo podía leer en sus ojos. _Lujuria_.

Me puse de puntillas para darle un beso breve. Edward trató de extender el beso, juntando más nuestros cuerpos. Desaparecí de su lado, tal como él lo había hecho conmigo. Lo escuché suspirar y me interné en el bosque, escondiéndome de él.

Me apoyé sobre el tronco de un árbol, creyendo que esa distancia era suficientemente lejos para que le llevara un tiempo encontrarme. Me equivoqué, como de costumbre.

Apareció tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sentí venir. Ni siquiera con mi nuevo olfato y reflejos superiores.

Me acorraló con sus brazos, entre el tronco y él.

-¡Te atrapé!- dijo victorioso. Hice un gesto de horror fingido. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-No es justo… tú eres más rápido que yo.- Me acerqué seductoramente hacía él, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros.

-Bella, sé que detestas perder, pero… quiero reclamar mi _premio_.- sonrió torcidamente, lo cual hizo que me derritiera.

Mmm… yo no dije que había premio.- contesté inocentemente

-¿Ah, no?- Edward me presionó contra su cuerpo, colocando sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda. Juntó nuestras bocas con una nueva intención, moviendo nuestros labios en sincronía. Recorrí su labio inferior con mi lengua, su piel ya no era gélida contra la mía, sino que los dos ardíamos, en deseo y excitación. Exploré cada uno de los rincones de su boca, queriendo más.

-Te _deseo_…-susurró en mi oído. Escuchar su voz excitada prendió fuego en mi cuerpo y puso mis piernas como gelatina. Acerqué mi boca a su cuello, mordiéndolo delicadamente, ya que ahora le podía hacer verdadero daño.

Desgarré su camisa con un tirón, sin nada de esfuerzo. Bajé mis manos hasta sus abdominales, examinándolo todo. Era tan _sexy_….Ya sin poder controlarme, mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo, actuando salvajemente y por instinto. Edward parecía estar tan encendido como yo, indispuesto a dejar un centímetro de separación entre nosotros.-Deberíamos jugar esto más a menudo… - murmuré.

-¿No te parece que ya lo hacemos?- rió Edward.

-_Esto_ nunca me va a aburrir- contesté, estampando mis labios contra su boca nuevamente. Un gruñido sordo salió de su garganta, poniéndome frenética.

Edward movió sus manos hasta mi vientre, subiendo lentamente hasta posicionarse en mis pechos. Rasgó mi camiseta para dejarme en un sujetador de encaje negro que Alice me había comprado.

_Debería que darle más crédito a Alice._

Inclinó su cabeza, besando el comienzo de mi escote, enredé las manos en su cabello, incitándolo a llegar más abajo. Sus labios se sentían suaves y ardientes contra mi piel, haciéndome temblar. Moví las manos hacia sus pantalones y Edward me detuvo en el intento. Fruncí el ceño con frustración_.- Todavía_ no, mi amor.- me susurró.

Edward… siempre_ tan_ caballero. Poniendo mis necesidades _antes_ que las de él. En este preciso momento, lo que _menos_ necesitaba era su caballerosidad. Podía sentir su excitación en mi cadera, a través de nuestros pantalones. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se habría acumulado en mis mejillas.

Me presionó contra el tronco del árbol, sacando mis pantalones en un fluido y rápido movimiento. Subió una de sus manos por la parte interior de mi muslo, deteniéndose en seco antes de llegar a la parte que _más_ quería que tocara, torturándome. – Edward, _por favor_…- logré balbucear.

-Lo que quieras…-prometió, subiendo su mano a mis bragas. La sensación me embriagó por completo, dejándome completamente alborotada. Destrozó mi última prenda y el contacto de su mano sobre mí, me hizo gritar su nombre.

Me sentía a punto de _explotar._

Sin vacilar, destrocé sus vaqueros si ningún esfuerzo.

Enrollé mis piernas en su cadera, _Edward….- _gemí.

-_Te amo_, Bella… No sabes _cuánto._

Y me entregué a él una vez más, hundiéndome en la enorme cantidad de sensaciones que sólo él podía provocar en mi cuerpo.


End file.
